In general, embedded memory is an integrated on-chip memory which is distinct from stand-alone memory. Embedded memory is desirable because it eliminates the need for inter-chip communication between a processor and off-chip memory, and subsequently allows for high-speed data access and wide bus-width capability. Static random access memory (SRAM) and embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM) are typically used for embedded memory. There are a number of non-trivial issues associated with embedded memory, particularly given continued device scaling.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the claimed invention to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of an integrated circuit structure may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, and some features may have surface topology or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of the processing equipment and techniques used. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.